


Eternity

by softtsett (softency)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Choi Seungcheol as Hades, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Hades and Persephone, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Lee Jihoon Appearance, Misunderstood Jealousy, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Only Like .2 Seconds Of It Though, Pomegranates, Protective Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol Just Wants To Love Jeonghan And That's His Only Life Goal, Smoking, They're Babies Prove Me Wrong, Yoon Jeonghan as Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softtsett
Summary: Jeonghan burned as bright as Seungcheol’s cigarettes, and that wasn’t a coincidence.It was only in fleeting moments between the two where they thought the attention was completely directed away from them when you could almost visibly see the energy between them crackle like lightning.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> hi before you dip into this, there isn't a plot, these are just a few scenes I threw down.  
> maybe if people want it I could write a full fic on them? but no promises?
> 
> enjoy :)

Reincarnation was always a touchy subject.

If you asked Jeonghan, he’d laugh in your face and tell you that none of that could ever be true.

If you asked Seungcheol, he’d always show a split second hesitation before a small smile pulled at his lips, and he’d tell you he has no idea, but he believes in it enough to hope for that chance.

Everyone around Seungcheol and Jeonghan could feel the push and pull dynamic that they had, the power between them always moving and fluctuating like waves during a hurricane. One moment Jeonghan was grinning at something before Seungcheol made a quip that sent him laughing, and then the other Seungcheol was watching something and Jeonghan gravitated towards him like Seungcheol was the only thing that ever mattered, and he wanted to see what caught his boyfriend’s attention enough to distract him.

Reincarnation is a touchy subject, but the two men make do with the cards their dealt.

No one truly wants to know the secrets of the universe, what it’s actually like outside of their own bubble of humanity. The answers were never what they wanted to hear, and Seungcheol would forget them if he could. He wished and prayed that he could, but then the universe would probably take Jeonghan away from him with all the knowledge and secrets.

Seungcheol was fully aware he had an aura that pushed everyone away, it had been embedded in his veins from the moment he’d been allowed any power in life. You could almost see the energy parting both ways as he moved, but it was never suffocating. It was more authoritative, unrelenting, and demanding. 

Yet the moment Seungcheol locked onto the person, it all seemed to fade into background noise as he showcased warmth on a godly level, adoration and true concern about everyone he came into contact with. He easily took up a leader role when no one else was fit to do it, but never cracked down on anyone like most expected him to. He became a figure of protection and guidance that they would need at times without hesitation.

Yes, he still sometimes showed up angry and with bleeding knuckles, but that was only when Jeonghan wasn’t around. 

After each time he’d leave to go smoke a cigarette, he’d come back with a fire in his eyes. 

When he grinned and laughed freely there was something so intense there, an aura that a wildfire would have. Not meant to be kept, but burning to be alive, burning to feel everything and anything offered.

Jeonghan on the other hand, he was almost the complete opposite. He came off at first glance as naive and aloof, in such amounts that most wouldn’t find him threatening. He was quiet around people he didn’t recognize or know, meanwhile Seungcheol had no trouble with anything like that. Jeonghan always came off friendly and almost motherly to new friends introduced, warming up the atmosphere the moment he began speaking.

Behind the curtain, their close circle of friends (mostly Dino) could explain that that was just a mask of sorts. It was a habit for Jeonghan to become warm to people, but when you peeked closer and studied his body language and the emotions that would flicker in his eyes, there was an entirely different energy there. He was coy, silver tongued and quick to just bite the bullet and tell any truth everyone was scared to reveal. It was like a switch was flipped sometimes when they got together; the moment the boys looked at Jeonghan and did something, purposefully or not, to irritate him, Jeonghan’s features would steady out into a stare and he’d throw a hand, an arm, a leg, or sometimes just a playfully pointed look depending on how far away his offender was. It was always a light hit, never enough to even hurt, but the intent was there.

What really showcased the change was when he’d catch Seungcheol entranced in something or someone. Jeonghan would wander to him like he was being pulled by something not visible and inspect whatever Seungcheol had his attention on with sharp, snakelike narrowed eyes. It wasn’t jealousy, no one in their group had seen either one of them get jealous, but it was something akin to it. He looked almost bitter to see that Seungcheol was distracted, disheartened and determined to see what had stolen the spotlight. Sometimes, just a few times, Seungcheol would show up the next time they met up with whatever he was staring at, and Jeonghan always had a proud glow to him on those occasions.

Jeonghan burned as bright as Seungcheol’s cigarettes, and that wasn’t a coincidence. 

It was only in fleeting moments between the two where they thought the attention was completely directed away from them when you could almost visibly see the energy between them crackle like lightning.

* * *

“You know smoking is bad for you, right?” Seungcheol heard Jeonghan tease for the millionth time, stepping out onto their fire escape with him and joining him. “Could kill you.” He said matter-of-factly, making Seungcheol snort and then burst out in a fit of coughs because he’d just took a drag and he hadn’t fully let it out yet. 

Jeonghan was somehow someway going to be the death of him.

“I’m aware, but how many decades have I been smoking on and off? You know nothing like this will stay with either of us, Hannie.” He grumbled once he’d caught his breath back, glancing back to the window and finding it open. “Don’t you dare leave that open again, I’m not chasing after Cerberus again.”

Jeonghan let out a bright laugh at everything, grinning ear to ear as he did move back to shut the window mostly, leaving a small crack there for them to pull back open, but not enough that the she could pry open and slip through without them catching him in the act first. “It tastes like shit though, I’m glad they weren’t back around when you came to sweep me off my feet.” Jeonghan shot, no edge to his voice at all though. It stayed warm and quiet, both of their words fading off into the sound of the nearby city.

“I’ll brush my teeth after this one, just give me a second baby.” Seungcheol mumbled, turning back to where he was leaning against the railing and taking another drag of the stick, tilting his head back after a moment, holding the smoke in his lungs for a heartbeat too long to feel that burn before letting it go. He watched through hazy eyes as it floated up to the night sky and cherishing the feeling of the cool night air flooding back into his lungs.

It was moments like these that he felt back at home in his skin, burning with the feeling of being so alive and taunting death yet again with the fact that it could never have him or Jeonghan for that matter. ”I just needed to have something familiar, it’s one of those days.” Seungcheol breathed, eyes scanning the night sky in admiration.

If there was something that had always stayed the same and offered comfort to Seungcheol, it was the night sky. For the first part of his life he’d very rarely seen it, after all.

There were a few footsteps and Jeonghan’s arms came to wrap around his waist, the younger’s face tucked into the crook of his neck with a soft hum. Seungcheol relaxed back into Jeonghan’s touch, his body melting out of instinct. They were more than acquainted with each other’s bodies, it had been a long time since they had any sort of shyness or hesitation so everything was second nature by now. “Can I do anything?” Jeonghan murmured, and Seungcheol took the last long drag of the cigarette his eyes fluttering closed again as he felt Jeonghan press a kiss to the skin there. 

“It’s just a bad day for me.” He grumbled, snuffing out his cigarette on the metal railing and dropping it into a water bottle he kept outside for buts to eventually throw away.

Jeonghan made a disheartened sound, wrapping himself tighter around Seungcheol. Bad days were draining for both of them, but it was more rare for Seungcheol to get plagued. Jeonghan had long since been accepting that people had lost faith in the gods, and being one of the gods affiliated with nature, most people had forgotten to associate him with their spring, fertility and growth. The world couldn’t function without Jeonghan, but they hadn’t attacked him and completely forgotten and lost faith in him just like they hadn’t in Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s case was… a bit different? Back when the gods thrived and when he first met Jeonghan, he was in the situation Jeonghan was in now. No one wanted anything to do with him, no one wanted to be around him for a period of time, even the other gods. But over time people began to look to him for answers, began to respect him more than his brothers and Seungcheol had started to thrive more than most of the gods as time went on. Seungcheol had been practically glowing for the last quarter of his life, and in return, Jeonghan had been too. Jeonghan shared a part of his power and domain after all. 

But the bad days for Seungcheol came at him to kill him, the small muffled words in disgust towards him getting under his skin so easily, and it always felt like he was back to how it used to be, keeping himself locked away to deal with all the hate on his own, rarely ever wanting to see anyone or anything during the spells. Jeonghan by now though, he could break him out of it most times so effortlessly. 

“They’ll never forget you, they won’t forget _us_ . We’re important to them now, they admire you.” Jeonghan murmured quietly, and Seungcheol felt his racing heart slowly start to calm down the more Jeonghan spoke. “I fell in love with you for a reason, even if it took me a second to accept everything. You’re not bad, Seungcheol, you’ve come _so incredibly far_ from when we married.” Jeonghan fussed, and that brought a soft, nostalgic smile onto his lips. “I love you so, so much Cheol. I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, it’s too addictive. _You’re_ too addictive.” 

Seungcheol’s body filled with warmth that he never managed to get old, he never managed to get used to the fact that Jeonghan, the most beautiful, captivating man he’s ever laid eyes on, loved him just as much as he did.

He gently turned in Jeonghan’s hold, resting his hands possessively on Jeonghan’s hips. “You’d think I was the god of luck with the fact that I managed to charm you enough to marry me.” Seungcheol said softly, the silver ring on a chain around his neck resting against his sternum a clear grounding reminder. Jeonghan had an identical chain around his own, and Seungcheol fingers itched to reveal the band. So, without any eyes on them, he did. He brought one hand up to carefully untuck the chain, his eyes locking onto the old, dulled hammered silver wedding band. “Maybe we can wear them in the next go around, actually be married again.” Seungcheol murmured, his voice dropping into a lovesick emotion that echoed with fondness; one that he didn’t showcase to the outside world or even their circle of friends. “Could be that annoying married couple again.” He said, a brighter smile tugging on his lips as he hooked one finger around the chain that was visibly newer than the old ring, tugging on it and bringing Jeonghan’s face intimately close to his own, their noses almost brushing. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were glittering in the low light, mesmerizing Seungcheol for a brief second. “You’re not allowed to kiss me, remember?” Jeonghan reminded, an impish smile curling at the edges of his lips. 

Seungcheol hummed thoughtfully, regarding him with a playful glint in his eyes. “Can I have just one before we head inside? You feel cold after all.” Seungcheol tempted, his voice dropping to a low murmur as his hands heated up slightly where they were resting on Jeonghan’s hips. He ran hot, but he could control it to an extent most of the time; other than when his emotions ran too intense, that was out of his control and he burned up like an oven. “Could warm you up.” He flirted, and he could see the effect he had on Jeonghan as the other’s eyes dilated a bit and his breath caught in between breaths. 

“No deal, I can’t get that taste out of my own mouth for hours.” Jeonghan said stubbornly even though his body was responding the opposite. Seungcheol let out a laugh, grinning brightly at him as he reluctantly took his hands away from Jeonghan’s hips. 

It took a moment for him to actually fully untangle himself from Jeonghan, but once he did, he ushered the man back into their apartment and climbed in behind him, taking the time to lock the window and close the curtain. He could hear their _right_ _now_ cat, Cerberus, meowing at Jeonghan, and when he turned to look he felt his chest ache at the image. Jeonghan was crouched down near their bed facing Cerberus, who has his front paws on Jeonghan’s knee and was stretching to rubhisface against Jeonghan’s own. A laugh bubbled from Jeonghan as he let Cerberus rub his face all over his, one of his hands scratching behind his ears. 

It was moments like this where Seungcheol fell for Jeonghan all over again, admiring just how beautiful Jeonghan was. After everything, after all these centuries Seungcheol was still as love struck for Jeonghan as he’d been back when Jeonghan fully moved in with him and completed the marriage. 

Seungcheol held himself back from plastering himself against Jeonghan and dragging him into an impromptu makeout session. He made his way across the room with a soft grin, heading to the connected bathroom and brushing his teeth like he’d promised to rid all the evidence of his late night cigarette. 

Jeonghan hated the taste of cigarettes, he couldn’t stand it at all, and Seungcheol couldn’t really blame him. He wasn’t made to like smoke or fire in the way that Seungcheol loved it, because Jeonghan was designed for the exact opposite: spring, crisp wind, flowers. 

Once he’d successfully rid all of the taste and replaced it with mint, he finally rinsed his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom. He quickly spotted Jeonghan laying on their bed and the door to their bedroom closed, signaling that Cerberus was sleeping in the living room tonight. When he looked back to Jeonghan the other was already watching him with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Seungcheol’s lips curl into a small grin. 

“Mm, you kicked the kid out? Do you have something planned?” Seungcheol playfully questioned, walking towards the bed and trailing his eyes over Jeonghan’s body that was sprawled out on the middle of the bed like a cat lying in the sunshine. Jeonghan’s lips just curled up at the edges and he lazily reached out a hand, making grabby hands for Seungcheol that made him laugh. Seungcheol climbed onto the bed, shuffling over and laying down beside Jeonghan, letting him curl his smaller frame into Seungcheol’s body and wrap himself around him. 

Jeonghan licked his lips, not tucking his face into Seungcheol’s neck like he usually would for comfort. “Let me take care of you, Cheolie?” He requested quietly, and Seungcheol’s full attention locked on him the moment he heard the needy tone in his voice. 

The air between them had changed from how it was outside, and Seungcheol slipped his thigh between Jeonghan’s legs, confirming what he suspected when he’d stepped out of the bathroom. Jeonghan was almost already fully hard in his sweatpants in just the time between when they came inside and when Seungcheol left the bathroom.

“What do you want to do, baby?” Seungcheol murmured, his arms looping around Jeonghan’s waist and one resting on his hip, the other stopping on the small of his back. Seungcheol pressed his thigh a bit firmer to Jeonghan’s crotch, hearing the small whine ripping though his throat at the action.

“C’mon Cheolie, neither of us are working tomorrow morning.” Jeonghan urged, avoiding telling Seungcheol what he wanted, a glint already sparkling in his eyes, giving him an idea of what he wanted already. 

Seungcheol clicked his tongue, not satisfied with that answer and Jeonghan knew that. 

A soft chuckle bubbled out of Jeonghan, and Seungcheol could feel the power between them shift as Jeonghan’s arms that were around his middle moved down to firmly grip his hips. “Are you good with bottoming tonight?” Jeonghan finally asked, and Seungcheol hesitated, not knowing what Jeonghan was scheming in that brain of his, but he did nod after a few seconds.

“You know I’m fine with that, but-” Seungcheol murmured, one of his hands going up to smooth over the back of Jeonghan’s neck before he was interrupted. 

“Just trust me, it’s not anything we haven’t done before.” Jeonghan countered and Seungcheol let out a huff of air, staring him down before nodding again, giving in to him for now. He trusted Jeonghan endlessly, and if he wanted something from him, then he’ll do his best to give it to him. 

Before he knew it, Jeonghan was caging him in from above and he was pushed onto his back making his breath catching a bit. Most of the time Seungcheol usually took the dominant role, but Jeonghan never became completely submissive to him. Not in the way that Seungcheol became while Jeonghan took over, at least. Jeonghan maintains equal power between the dynamics, where Seungcheol alternated between very rough and dominant and completely pliant and sensitive. 

“You looked so good today, it’s been a while since just seeing you has made me this turned on.” He murmured, dipping down to press his lips against Seungcheol’s jawline and he practically melted at that, tilting his head a bit to offer more skin to him. “You have no idea how bothered I’ve been since earlier at the club with everyone.”

_Ah, so that’s what triggered Jeonghan into this._

Seungcheol hadn’t worn anything too special tonight, but he cleaned himself up more than usual and gelled his hair back. He hadn’t thought much of it, but at one point when Seungcheol had returned with drinks for the two of them, all the seats had been taken. So, without thinking too much about it, he slid himself onto Jeonghan’s lap and set their drinks onto the table. Seungcheol had stayed there for the rest of the night, leaning back against Jeonghan and occasionally joining in the ruckus that the men around him were making. 

“Did that really turn you on this much, ‘Hannie?” He asked with a soft, breathy chuckle. Jeonghan slipped down to settle his weight between Seungcheol’s legs instead of straddling him, but his mouth never left Seungcheol’s skin, now trailing down his neck. 

“You kept moving around every time you laughed; your ass was directly on my dick, if you hadn’t noticed.” Jeonghan murmured, and Seungcheol felt his cheeks heat up a bit without his permission because no, Seungcheol hadn’t noticed what was happening in all the commotion and drinks. “You know how hard it was to have you right there on my lap, but not being able to just touch you like I wanted to?” Jeonghan said against Seungcheol’s skin, nipping there after he finished speaking momentarily and smoothed a hand that wasn’t propping himself up along Seungcheol’s side. 

Seungcheol’s breath stuttered at the last words and the bite to his skin, finally bringing his hands to touch Jeonghan, draping them over his shoulders and threading one through his hair. “I didn’t mean to, baby. I only did it because someone took my seat.” Seungcheol reassured, and Jeonghan huffed, raising up to finally look at Seungcheol again, pausing for a long moment. 

“God I want to fuck you, ‘Cheol.” Jeonghan murmured, leaning down to press his lips to Seungcheol hungrily and Seungcheol happily leaned into the kiss, content to finally get to kiss him after the past few minutes. Jeonghan easily progressed the kiss, taking full control and slipping his tongue into Seungcheol’s mouth, making him let out a shaky moan. Seungcheol moved to press closer to Jeonghan, his fingers tangling into Jeonghan’s hair. Jeonghan explored his mouth almost possesively, trying to burn Seungcheol’s mouth into his mind apparently. Seungcheol stayed completely pliant underneath him, letting him do whatever he wanted for now before everything took off. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Jeonghan trailed the kiss across to Seungcheol’s jaw, moving down his neck and leaving a mark on his neck just above where it met his shoulder. It would be just above the collar of his shirt, very visible unless Seungcheol wore a turtleneck, which he _never_ did. 

“God- below the collar please ‘Hannie. I don’t want the boys teasing us.” Seungcheol requested quietly, but Jeonghan just made a dismissive sound, continuing and moving on to leave another one just below the previous mark. 

Once he was satisfied, he brought his face back up and Seungcheol was about to fuss again but Jeonghan beat him to the chase. “People were looking at you tonight even though you were on my damn lap and I had my arms around you.” Jeonghan said, admiring the bruises he’d left fondly, and it then fully clicked in Seungcheol’s mind what was going on.

“You could have just told me that it was one of those nights for you, baby. Do whatever you need to.” Seungcheol said, relaxing into their bed fully again. Jeonghan didn’t get like this too often, but there were times when he doubted himself and grew jealous and possessive of Seungcheol at the smallest things. Seungcheol always did his best to help the mess in Jeonghan’s head, even if it meant giving himself over to Jeonghan as a whole, body and mind, for a little while, even it it was something that made Seungcheol mildly uncomfortable most of the time. 

There wasn’t much of anything he wouldn’t do for Jeonghan, and it’s always been that way. 

The next moments where a whirlwind of both of them moving, taking off each other’s clothes and pressing their bodies together as best they could in between. Once they’ve gotten everything off and tossed to the floor, Jeonghan slotted himself back between Seungcheol’s legs and began kissing his neck again, this time trailing his lips down to Seungcheol’s collar bone to leave a few additional bruises against his skin. Seungcheol’s mind felt hazy once he got Jeonghan’s touch back, arousal thrumming through his body and as much as he wanted to grind up against him and tell him to _just_ _fuck him already_ , this was something that would calm Jeonghan down and make him feel better, so Seungcheol remained as still as he could to indulge him. 

Once he was satisfied with marking up his skin, he pressed a loving kiss right above his heart before he leaned over to their nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer and returning back to him. Seungcheol welcomed him back with a brief kiss, draping his arms back around Jeonghan’s shoulders as Jeonghan settled back between his legs. 

“Mm, hurry up ‘Hannie, want you.” He murmured quietly, watching Jeonghan lube up three of his fingers before sitting back fully up. Jeonghan unconsciously licked his lips and Seungcheol spread his legs further, inviting Jeonghan to start everything, and he gladly took the invitation.

Jeonghan moved his hand, one smoothing over Seungcheol’s stomach and the lubed fingers brushing over his hip before finally moving to press one of his fingers slowly into Seungcheol. His breath hitched as it entered him, forcing himself to stay relaxed and not squirm around as Jeonghan chose to draw out the process of stretching him. Seungcheol usually would protest and squirm around at the drawn out movements and light brushes of his finger against his prostate, all of it not nearly enough to sate him, but this time he willed himself to let Jeonghan get his way, to let the other man do whatever he felt like he needed to so Seungcheol was fully his again. 

Jeonghan drew out fingering him for a few minutes and progressively Seungcheol was getting louder and louder, his impatience threatening to break through. Finally Jeonghan decided to take pity on him and he slipped out his fingers, leaving Seungcheol breathless and needy. 

He genuinely didn’t mind switching between them during sex, even if he usually did take the dominant role most of the time. Neither of them were completely one way or the other, so it was nice to switch it up and either give up or take the reins.

Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s mouth on his chest before he could register the man had leaned down, his breath hitching a bit at the feeling of Jeongan’s lips. A few seconds later Seungcheol felt Jeonghan settle fully between his legs and he wrapped them around the man’s thinner waist, refusing to let his body give in and start to squirm. Before he knew it, Jeonghan was slowly and gently sliding into him and Seungcheol tossing his head back with a loud groan in his throat. He was thankful that Jeonghan was taking it easy on him, it’s been around a half of a year since he was fucked so he really needed to get used to it again. 

“Fuck…” He almost whined as Jeonghan bottomed out inside of him, having to consciously try not to clench around him and stay relaxed. He felt extremely full, hyper aware of everything going on and everywhere Jeonghan is touching him. Seungcheol was burning hot right now, a flush spreading across his cheeks and slowly creeping down his chest. 

“You’re so good for me, baby.” Jeonghan groaned, leaning in and tucking his face into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. He kept his hips as still as he could, resisting the urge to move and start to thrust inside of him. “I love you, you’re all mine, right? Only mine?” He prodded, pressing gentle kisses all over the side of Seungcheol’s neck. 

Seungcheol felt a bit overwhelmed with all the attention and affection, but he welcomed it anyways. He always wanted Jeonghan’s attention, yet having it like this aways does make him feel smaller than he’s ever felt before.

“Only yours.” He breathed out quietly, shifting his hips after a few moments to test the waters and letting out a small noise of encouragement that he was ready. 

Jeonghan grinned happily at the words from him, not wasting any time in moving to start fucking him. 

As soon as the other began to move fire spread through Seungcheol’s body, a loud moan ripping from him. To say it feels good would be an understatement, with Jeonghan’s body caging him in and practically pinning him down it was like he was getting drunk on the feeling rushing through him. 

Jeonghan’s thrusts were slow and drawn out as Seungcheol clung to his body, everything turning into too much yet not nearly enough to sate both of them. 

“C’mon…” He started to whine but Jeonghan leaned down and pressed their lips together, cutting him off for the moment being. 

Jeonghan’s lips easily fit against his own like they were made for each other, and in a way, they actually were. Jeonghan fits him so perfectly that he didn’t have any doubt in his mind that they were destined to be with each other, he wouldn’t want anyone else, he _couldn’t_ want anyone else from the moment he first got a taste of Jeonghan’s affection. He was addictive for Seungcheol, and he knew it went the other way too just as bad. Jeonghan had a jealous streak a mile long and was just as possessive, so he really didn’t have anything to complain about. 

They stayed like that for a few long, drawn out moments, Jeonghan rolling his hips against Seungcheol’s without any rush and licking into Seungcheol’s mouth hungrily, eating up every single sound he was able to draw from him. 

“Fuck me or maybe I should-” Seungcheol jokingly complained once they broke the kiss, not actually being even a smidge serious, but it got under Jeonghan’s skin the same way it always has. 

The response was immediate.

Jeonghan’s expression hardened in that split second, a glare settling in his eyes and Seungcheol even felt his grip tighten on the sheets bunched in his hands on either side of Seungcheol’s head. Before he could recover from the sudden change Jeonghan had a switch flip inside him and suddenly Seungcheol’s wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head. 

Before he could break free and overpower him, Jeonghan thrusted _hard_ and _rough_ into him, making Seungcheol just about scream.

“I’d love to see you even fucking _try_ , Seungcheol.” Jeonghan practically hissed out with a sneer, close enough still that if either of them moved their noses would bump into each other’s. “I’d tear them to pieces before they could manage to touch you in any way.” He added, sending another sharp thrust into Seungcheol, not continuously moving his hips anymore and keeping them remotely still between the sharp movement.

“Wait, _no_ -” Seungcheol began, not wanting to let this go too far and for Jeonghan to spiral out of both of their control. “Han, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He tried again and this time it did seem to catch Jeonghan’s attention finally. “ _I_ only _love you,_ you know that.” Seungcheol reassured and Jeonghan huffed, his glare not faltering at all. “I was going to say maybe I should take control, you know I’ve never- _nnn-_ I’ve never had eyes for anyone but you.”

Jeonghan gave in after a few long moments, his hips still rolling against Seungcheol’s. “You’re mine, I’m the only one that gets to see you like this, right?” Jeonghan asked, but it didn’t have the confidence that the earlier question did, and Seungcheol’s mind immediately kicked into gear again. 

“I’m only yours, Hannie.” Seungcheol murmurs, wrapping his legs around Jeonghan’s waist and jolting when his prostate was brushed with the grinding. “You’re always so good to me, you’re perfect. I fought for you all that time for a reason, I only want you.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes glazed over at the praise, the previous hesitation melting away again. His grip on Seungcheol’s wrists loosened and immediately Seungcheol moved one hand to tangle in Jeonghan’s hair and draw him down into a needy kiss. 

Out of the two of them Jeonghan surprisingly was the most jealous. Most think it’s Seungcheol just because when he _does_ have his moments, he mind goes haywire and he’s _very_ vocal about it. But with Jeonghan, he’s mostly quiet about it, taking it and taking it until both of them are alone and then letting it all out at once. 

That’s what happened tonight.

Seungcheol slipped his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth as the kiss took off, Jeonghan never relenting with the quick and rough thrusts into him, in turn making him let out every noise against Jeonghan’s lips and into the kiss. Jeonghan greedily ate up all of it, taking everything Seungcheol was willing to give him.

It only took a few more seconds before he had to break the kiss and catch his breath. Seungcheol kept their lips close though, just brushing them together as Seungcheol tried to catch his breath. Every time Jeonghan bottomed out it drew out a noise from Seungcheol, whether that was a chant of ‘Ah!’s or cursing under his breath or having moans getting stuck in his throat. 

“I love you, fuck do I love you so much.” Jeonghan murmured, groaning as Seungcheol’s hands tangled into his hair and worked the hair tye out of his hair, letting Jeonghan’s hair fall out of the bun and rolling the hair tie instinctively onto his wrist. “You’re so stunning, Cheol.” Jeonghan praised naturally, pressing another brief kiss to his lips. 

Seungcheol felt the coil in his stomach tightening dangerously, and his free hand wrapped around Jeonghan’s torso and to his back. He could tell Jeonghan knew, by now he knew all of Seungcheol’s tells. 

“You close baby..?” Jeonghan asked, his hips never slowing down. Seungcheol nodded a bit before letting out a yell as Jeonghan sent a hard thrust to his prostate. He gripped Jeonghan tighter, jerking a bit as Jeonghan began aiming directly at that spot with each movement of his hips. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Jeonghan breathed against his lips,and it only took a few more seconds before Seungcheol got dangerously close to his limit.

Jeonghan wrapped a hand around his cock between them and Seungcheol let out a loud yell of a moan, his body jerking before he was cumming all over both of their stomachs.

Seungcheol’s body tensed and shuddered, clinging to Jeonghan as his orgasm hit him _hard._

Jeonghan didn’t slow down, chasing his own release before he was spilling inside of Seungcheol moments later with a low groan in his throat. 

Both of them rode out their highs, going until Seungcheol was squirming a bit under him as the oversensitivity caught up to him. Jeonghan’s movements came to a stop after a moment and he gently pulled out and laid next to him. 

It was quiet for a minute, both of them catching their breath after that. 

Jeonghan moved first, slotting himself against Seungcheol’s side and throwing his leg over his hip as well. Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s waist, pressing Jeonghan snug against him and letting out a content, tired hum before pressing a kiss to the other’s temple. 

“I love you, Cheolie.” Jeonghan murmured, tucking his face into the spot under Seungcheol’s jaw. 

Seungcheol just hummed with a soft smile, holding Jeonghan a bit tighter. “I love you too, baby.” He murmured, slowly slipping into sleep with Jeonghan’s body weight covering him. 

He’d take care of the mess in the morning.

* * *

Seungcheol walked into the library with his fingers laced with Jeonghan’s, their hands swinging a bit between them as they made their way through the college campus. 

As they got to their usual table in the library everyone was already there, leaving two seats next to each other for the couple. 

“Here come the lovebirds.” Jihoon said his tone a bit hard, but the fondness in his expression betrayed that. 

“We haven’t missed anything, right?” Seungcheol asked with a soft chuckle as he let go of Jeonghan to sit down at the table. 

Jihoon shook his head and Seungcheol just hummed softly, his attention going back to Jeonghan as the man took his own chair and scooted it closer to Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol looked at him with amusement in his eyes, watching him as Jeonghan settled into his seat and leaned back. No matter how they are together it seems that Jeonghan will never grow out of his possessive streak. It wasn’t bad, Seungcheol didn’t mind, but it was downright amusing that he still felt the need to do it when half the campus knew they were together.

Jeonghan’s attention was drawn from him as the conversation between the group picked up again, and Seungcheol noticed him lock onto something. Curriously, Seungcheol followed his gaze to something Chan, the youngest of the group, was drinking. It was probably from the campus cafe, Seungcheol idly thought. He doesn’t know what caught Jeonghan’s attention in the reddish drink, though.

“Hey Chan?” Jeonghan said loud enough to draw the younger’s attention but not the entire group. Chan looked up instantly, sitting a few people away from Jeonghan. “What kind of drink is that? I need new flavors to try.” Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol just barely noticed the undertone to his question. Jeonghan knew something and he was trying to get more answers.

“It’s a new one in the campus cafe! It’s a mix of raspberry and pomegranate, do you want a taste?” Chan happily answered, and Seungcheol’s breath hitched, even if it was just a hair noticeable.

 _So that was it_.

“I’m good for now, I might try it on my way to class tomorrow.” Jeonghan said at the same time as Seungcheol’s hand made its way onto Jeonghan’s thigh, squeezing a place on the inside of it just above his knee. 

_Fucking pomegranate._

Chan thankfully didn’t notice any change in the both of them, and seamlessly returned to their group’s banter. 

“Do you want to go grab one after we leave today?” Jeonghan asked, a pointed glint in his eyes that told Seungcheol what he already knew, Jeonghan knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t make coincidences, Jeonghan was so calculated and specific about the tiny things that there were _never_ coincidences with anything in his control.

Seungcheol looked back to him, his eyes narrowing just barely as he returned all his attention to Jeonghan. “No.” He said simply, squeezing the spot on his thigh a bit firmer. 

He didn’t want anything to do with that damn fruit. He wanted that fruit to go off and die out, become extinct. He didn’t want reminders of the way Jeonghan was forced to stay with him, to always have to come back to him, to be _bound_ to him for eternity. Jeonghan hadn’t loved him then, they were just starting to get past the awkward stage of knowing each other, Seungcheol hadn’t wanted it. But Jeonghan did, and what he quickly figured out from then on was that Jeonghan was the most stubborn and determined god he’d ever met.

Jeonghan doesn’t understand why it’s a huge deal to him even today.

Seungcheol refused to talk about it anymore after the second time of explaining it, and that was when they still resided in the underworld and Seungcheol never left if he could help it.

Seungcheol averts his eyes after answering, slowly dipping into the flow of conversation and chiming in here and there. He didn’t let Jeonghan lure him back into that conversation, didn’t let him have all of his attention again until everyone was packing up, getting ready to head home before the evening rush of people and cars.

Seungcheol took his hand away from his thigh as he stood, stretching his shoulders and back that had become stiff from sitting over an hour in hard library chairs.

“You ready to head out?” Seungcheol murmured, pushing his chair in as Jeonghan finally stood up from his own spot. 

The moment Jeonghan locked eyes with him, he knew he was trapped.

The one thing about Yoon Jeonghan, the god of growth and warmth and fertility, that no one ever thought to expect was how effortlessly he could corner a conversation and get answers. He knew how to get what he wanted, Seungcheol knew that all too well with how impulsively he threw those pomegranate seeds into his mouth before Seungcheol could get to him to stop it. Seungcheol would argue he’s one of the gods with the most powerful auras around him when he completely lets it show.

“Yeah, let’s head out Cheolie.” Jeonghan replied in his usual tone, but Seungcheol knew _something_ was about to go down, something was going to happen and Seungcheol _doesn’t like that._ He doesn’t like feeling this vulnerable.

Seungcheol goes quiet the moment they step out of the library and bid their friends goodbye. It’s his best bet, after all, because Jeonghan wants something and Seungcheol knows if he starts talking he’ll cave because he’s _weak_ to anything pertaining to Jeonghan.  
It stays silent between them until they get to their apartment, and Seungcheol is honestly impressed that Jeonghan had the patience to wait this long to begin in on him.

Seungcheol is toeing off his shoes when it finally happens and Jeonghan speaks up.

“Talk to me about it, Seungcheol. Please.”  
He stiffens up, tension threading through his shoulders and spine. Once he gets everything settled he heads into their living space to flop down on the old couch they love. 

He doesn’t want to breathe life into this subject again.

“What do you want for dinner?” Seungcheol finally settles on when Jeonghan sits next to him, completely facing him while Seungcheol is sitting straight forward, tapping a few times on his phone to pull up take out places they like. 

“Pomegranates.”

“ _Jeonghan.”_ Seungcheol hissed out, his grip tightening on his phone dangerously. 

“Fucking _talk to me!_ ” Jeonghan blew up right back, making Seungcheol’s blood involuntarily boil. “I don’t understand why you’re so defensive about this of all things, Seungcheol! I want to understand but you haven’t spoken about it in thousands of years!” 

Seungcheol had to calm himself down, not letting his temper fly off because this wasn’t Jeonghan’s fault, Jeonghan wasn’t doing anything unreasonable right now. He’s slowly tearing down Seungcheol’s defenses to where all Seungcheol can do is lash out, and both he and Jeonghan know he’ll break before he ever does that.

“You _won’t_ understand, there’s no use in digging it back up.” Seungcheol said, his voice hard but he kept any malice or anger that was bubbling inside of him far away from it. Seungcheol had those feelings towards himself after all, not Jeonghan.

“Do you regret it?” Jeonghan asks, and Seungcheol feels a part of his armor shatter. 

He can’t answer that, there isn’t a certain answer he can give without the possibility of Jeonghan taking it the wrong way. 

“It’s complicated, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol settled on saying, dropping his phone to his lap and burying his face into his hands.

“You didn’t want me back then, is that what this is?” Jeonghan asked, the bite in his voice slowly cracking and fading away into insecurity. “I never asked you before I did it.” Jeonghan realized after a moment, going rigid and Seungcheol felt panic brew in his gut. 

“No! No, that’s not it Jeonghan.” Seungcheol rushed out, lifting his head and moving to face Jeonghan, seeing the insecurity in his features. “I wanted you from the moment I first saw you, but what I want… doesn’t matter.” He mumbled, struggling to find the right words, reaching out for Jeonghan’s hand. “I ended up trapping you.”

“Trapping me.” Jeonghan repeated, his tone giving nothing away. He spoke in a flat, blank tone. “Do you seriously believe that?” 

Seungcheol paused, not knowing if he should continue with this. He doesn’t know how this is going to affect both of them and their relationship, that’s why he kept it bottled up in his mind. 

“You didn’t love me in that moment. I felt like scum after that, everyone made sure of it.” He said quietly and Jeonghan’s features hardened immediately as the words came out of his Seungcheol’s mouth. 

“Who?” Jeonghan demanded, clutching Seungcheol’s hand tighter. Jeonghan looked pissed, and Seungcheol doesn’t want that, that was what Seungcheol was trying to prevent. He didn’t want to upset Jeonghan. “Did Seungkwon do this?” 

“I… I can’t tell you.” Seungcheol answered, clearly upset at this. “I just… Everyone agreed with me.” He murmured and Jeonghan just scoffed.

“I did it because I knew I was safe with you, Cheol.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol’s mind paused at that. “I was already running and rebelling from Seungkwon and Soonyoung, I was already falling for you and they knew that. That’s why Seungkwon tried so hard to keep me from seeing you.” Jeonghan explained, and Seungcheol’s mind was slowly dissolving into static. 

Half of his brain wouldn’t let go of what he had been told over and over by the other gods, and half of it was taking in what Jeonghan was revealing to him. 

“They told me that you did it on impulse and said that when you returned the first time you regretted it.” Seungcheol admitted and Jeonghan’s eyes widened. 

“I’ve never once regretted tying myself to you. Never, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said, his voice deadly serious. Seungcheol’s mind fully blanked at that, knowing that Jeonghan rarely used that tone, he rarely got to this point. “I told Hansol that I regretted never talking to you about it before it happened. You weren’t the friendliest to me for a while after that.” Jeonghan pointed out and a spike of guilt sliced through his gut. 

“I kept hearing that you didn’t love me and that you hated that you had to come back to me.” Seungcheol finally said out loud for the first time to Jeonghan. “I was already in love with you at that point and you know how I get and you know now how much hearing that would have tore me apart.” He said quietly, still not wanting to talk this out but he knew it was best for both of them to finally address it. 

“I know that now.” Jeonghan agreed before he continued on. “But I didn’t then. You completely shut me out and I had to start all over again from the beginning. You should have told me before now that it still bothers you.” He explained, and Seungcheol watched him raise their hands and press a kiss to the back of Seungcheol’s, giving him a gentle smile. 

“I didn’t want to hear that you did it out of impulse.” Seungcheol reluctantly admitted, the truth of the situation taking time to settle into his mind. 

“I did it so that they couldn’t rip me away from you like they were trying. They found out I was falling for you and they were trying to trap me above the surface so we couldn’t see each other.” Jeonghan explained and in his mind Seungcheol’s thoughts were slowly piecing together. 

_They_ tried to trap Jeonghan.

“They fucked me up for a long time, _shit_.” Seungcheol groaned, leaning back against the couch and scrubbing his free hand over his face. “I should have known better, they did it before countless times when you took an interest in me.” Seungcheol added, blinking up at the ceiling to try and clear the fog that had come over his mind. 

Then, he tensed before turning back to Jeonghan.

“They never did anything to you, right? They were only after me?” Seungcheol asked urgently, his eyes begging for that to be true, for Jeonghan to have escaped their claws and allowed Seungcheol to take all of the blows. 

But the smile turned into a more saddened one, and Seungcheol’s heart plummeted.

It must have shown on his face, because in the next moment Jeonghan was giving him a reassuring look and squeezing his hand 

“They never attacked me like I know they did to you, but they still tried a few times to get into my head and convince me I was bound to a monster. Which I knew was bullshit from the beginning, what kind of monster comes up to the surface, fully cracking the earth, to get flowers to decorate with so that the children wouldn’t be terrified. The god of the dead and ruler of the underworld was stealing _my_ flowers to reassure the children he came into contact with.” Jeonghan rambled on, a small affectionate smile slipping onto his lips as he spoke about Seungcheol. 

That made Seungcheol’s ears turn red, because he never knew if Jeonghan actually was aware of that. He always wore his helmet, the Helm of Darkness, to not be seen and go invisible. He just wanted to pop up to the surface every few months and then go right back down.

“You knew me before we met.” Seungcheol stated, smiling a bit at the fact that Jeonghan had been _watching him_ for who knows how long and never stopped him like he would anyone else.

“Of course I did, have you met me? Once I get curious about something or someone not much can stop me.” Jeonghan said with a soft laugh, making the smile on Seungcheol’s lips turn into a full on grin.

“So you did have feelings towards me by the time that you ate the seeds.” Seungcheol stated again, and Jeonghan simply nodded. “And you didn’t hate coming back to me.” He said next, and Jeonghan shook his head once with a soft hum. “Then everything they told me when you left was lies. Everyone lied to me until they got in my head.” He said mostly to himself, that conformation being the last nail in the coffin that cleared everything up.

“If anything I hated leaving you, but I had to go for everyone’s sake. They wouldn’t have survived without me.” Jeonghan commented, and Seungcheol looked at him for a moment, just taking him in right now, before continuing to speak. 

“I’m going to send Cerberus after them the moment one of them get on my radar.” Seungcheol stated, finally relaxing and leaning back into the couch. “I have a bone to pick now.”

"I think you forgot that your baby Cerberus is a _cat_ right now."

"I still have two other babies that help out in the underworld. They deserve some action, they must be bored."

The next day Seungcheol waits outside of Jeonghan’s class with that stupid pomegranate drink, and Jeonghan beams when he realizes what Seungcheol has for him.

* * *

“Are you coming with me?” He asked, changing into lighter clothes that wouldn’t be so hot for where they’re going. 

Jeonghan was still in the bathroom, probably putting his hair up so that it wouldn’t get horridly tangled when they leave. It only took a few moments before Jeonghan came into their room with a grin on his lips and his hair up into a rushed bun. 

“Ready to go?” Seungcheol asked and when Jeonghan stepped close, and when Jeonghan nodded he opened their bathroom door, darkness and candle light awaiting them. 

Portals were something that Seungcheol used 24/7 when they moved to the real world. He needed to be close to the underworld, close enough to respond to anything that needed his attention at any time. He’s better at opening them, while Jeonghan has a 50/50 win rate with opening the door to the staircase or their apartment bathroom.

Jeonghan shut the door behind them and they began descending the swirling staircase, down to the main level. Heat hit them halfway down, making Jeonghan scrunch up his nose and Seungcheol snicker at him. He’s never liked the intense heat that some places down here radiated and would stay away from them as much as he could. He couldn’t escape the overall hotness of the air down here, though. Jeonghan was built for spring after all.

“Now we get to play the game of where’s Wonwoo.” Seungcheol murmured, lacing his fingers with Jeonghan’s out of habit as they stepped out onto the main level, surveying the area around them. 

There was no sign of the man here, so Seungcheol made his way in the direction of the docks, following the river that flows through the entire underworld. 

Seungcheol heard him before he could see him, and by him he means Mingyu, the siren that had latched onto Seungcheol one trip to visit his brother without Jeonghan beside him, and followed him all the way back like a lost puppy.

His brother wasn’t too happy about that one.

Mingyu had quickly taken a liking to the river and large lake at either ends, and then once he met Wonwoo, the man that spent most of his time on the water here, taking the souls to their destination when they didn’t need Seungcheol’s help, Mingyu refused to leave. It _was_ hilarious to watch Mingyu try to charm Wonwoo for the first time and see his face when it didn’t affect Wonwoo at all.

Mingyu just moved in with Wonwoo, and that was history. 

“Seungcheol, you’re back!” Mingyu called as he stepped into view with Jeonghan, almost tipping the boat he and Wonwoo were on as he waved a bit too enthusiastically and making Wonwoo yelp and wrangle Mingyu to get off the boat before he capsized the entire thing. Mingyu was laughing the entire way though, and he just sat on the docks right beside the boat.

“Has everything been smooth since I last came?” Seungcheol asked, sitting down next to Mingyu and Jeonghan following suit. 

“Yeah, it’s been the same old routine. No one has given us any trouble since Mingyu figured out he could scare them by popping out of the water when they get mouthy.” Wonwoo replied, giving Seungcheol a soft smile before turning back to looking at Mingyu fondly.

Jeonghan’s arm draped over his shoulders and Seungcheol instinctively wrapped his own around Jeonghan’s middle, making Wonwoo groan and threaten to kick them out of his area if they were going to be gross.

Both men busted out into a laugh at the man’s theatrics, Seungcheol leaning into Jeonghan’s chest. 

* * *

If you asked Seungcheol if he would want to be reincarnated, he’d look at the man by his side and see the silver chain peeking out from his shirt. He’d tell you that he would risk everything to love Jeonghan again and again, and Jeonghan would do the same.

Nobody needed to know that it wasn’t a worry for the couple though, they have the rest of eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said I might actually write a proper fic with this? I just don't know yet lol
> 
> this isn't beta red, so any mistakes are my own. if you find any that I haven't caught, just lmk.
> 
> feedback is always hella appreciated! especially on a trial run like this! it makes me ore motivated to work on fics and more excited to write them in the first place :)
> 
> i'll probably post something on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softency)  
> if I decide to write the full thing, so that's the best place to find me and talk about silly boys together
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/softency)


End file.
